I Remember
by Animeaddict56
Summary: James has to accept a hard fact about his baby sister. He still remembers everything that led to this moment, but he didn't always enjoy it. Fourth one-shot in my Family Series.


**Author's Note - I'm kinda having a dry moment with my other story, and I was sitting at my computer, and ended up writing this.** **I wanted to write something from James's view, and I wrote this. I actually like this one, so I hope you enjoy it too!**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing of the Harry Potter world and such.**

I Remember

At first, I'd just thought I'd never noticed it, but really I did. But over the years I did my best to feign ignorance. But I knew. Over the years, my baby sister changed. She went from a baby in our mother's stomach, to where she is now. I remember too well.

I remember with clear clarity the time before she was born. I recall sitting on my mother's lap in the living room. Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Aunt Luna, Uncle Rolf, Uncle Neville, and Aunt Hannah were all sitting with our family in the living room. Mum was about six months pregnant I know now. Al and Rose were in their fathers' arms, Frank asleep in Aunt Hannah's arms, and Lorcan and Lysander playing on the floor. Teddy was sitting between Mum and Dad, also staring at the bump coming from my mother's stomach.

"How much longer until the baby comes?" Teddy asked Mum. Mum smiled down at him.

"Three more months until it's here," She answered, smiling up at Dad, and Dad returning it full force.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" I asked. I wasn't sure if I wanted a sister. Uncle Ron had called girls hassles and trouble. But I thought that described Al too, and I loved him.

"We don't know yet, Son," Dad answered with a sigh. I'd heard him and Mum talk before. He really wanted a baby girl.

"Whatever it is, it's strong. It kicked me so hard one night I woke up," Mum said, in what I knew to be a joking tone, but I was confused as the adults smiled or laughed.

"What do you mean it kicked you?" I asked.

"When it gets big enough," Teddy said, "you can feel the baby kick if you touch your mum's stomach."

"Really?!" I asked, amazed at the idea, "Can I feel it?"

Mum smiled happily, and took my small hand, and placed it on her belly. Sure enough, I felt something hit my hand, and it felt strong. "Can you feel it?" Mum asked.

I nodded. "That's my little brother or sister?" I asked her. Mum nodded, and I moved and placed my ear on her belly. I laugh now, at remembering that I'd wanted to see if I could hear it too. But when Mum confirmed that the kick was my little brother or sister, something inside me stirred. A feeling of excitement, wonder, amazement, and a feeling of love.

For the rest of her pregnancy, I followed her around constantly, wanting to feel the baby again. I got up and joined Mum and Dad in their bed more often, wanting to try and discreetly feel a kick. I still hadn't decided what I wanted, another brother or a sister, but everyone else seemed to want a little girl. Since I didn't know, I just went with everyone else.

But I still remember the day she was born. August 14th at about one o'clock. Early in the morning, Dad had rushed Mum to the hospital, and Uncle Ron hurried to gather us and take Al and I as well. The whole family was there in the hospital waiting room except for Mum and Dad. All the adults looked excited and anxious, and Grandma was crying. When I asked Aunt Hermione what was happening, she'd told me that my new sibling was on the way, and would be here soon. And sure enough, a doctor came out and told us that everything was fine, and Mum had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. I'd never seen Grandma cry like she had.

We were led to the room where they were, and everyone crowded around Mum and Dad, and the little bundle Mum was holding. All of us kids that didn't have to be held just stood back. Finally, Aunt Hermione ushered me over, and helped me up to sit on the bed next with Mum as Dad held Al.

"Boys, this is your new baby sister," Dad told us, "Her name is Lily Luna Potter." And in Mum's arms was what I'd unknowingly thought was another name for beauty. She was so tiny and fragile looking. She was pale, with a few tiny freckles on her cheeks like me. She had some hair, but unlike me and Al her hair was vivid red. And now I think it was her eyes that really caught me at first. They were like mine, brown, but were wide and innocent, with wonder and curiosity in them. And right then, I knew that she was precious, and that I was going to protect her from anything. I was the big brother to a little girl, and that was my job.

"She's pretty," Was the first thing I said after a quiet few seconds. And dozens of smiles issued from the adults, and a sob from Grandma.

And after that I became immersed in her. She was brought home soon after, and she made a lot of noise in the night, and got few nights of perfect sleep. Mum and Dad became increasingly tired, but I wasn't swayed. I still saw her as an angel sent to us. I loved playing with her. She liked throwing things, food on the floor, or a toy at Al. I'd never laughed so hard. She always tested her limits. When Dad told her not to do something, she'd do it anyway, just to see what would happen. If he said not to touch something, she'd slowly put one finger on it, until Dad would laugh and either hand it to her or push it away.

And I didn't noticed that she was growing up. Soon she was talking and walking, sleeping more and eating on her own. She still tested her limits with Mum and Dad, but she had all of us men wrapped around her pinky finger. She became a Quidditch fan like the rest of us Potters. To my delight, she liked the Chaser position. She hung around Teddy a lot, or when he was at school, with Hugo and Louis, and sometimes Fred and me. We saw her as a pupil of sorts to teach our skills to. She became witty and clever, very brave and bold. She reminded me of Mum. And she got bigger. She was one of the shortest in the family, only Fred being a little taller. Her hair got longer, and her eyes, though still innocent, lost some curiosity and gained knowing and hilarity.

I remember the first day I left to Hogwarts, and though despite my excitement, I felt bad and homesick. I was ready. I'd gotten everything, my wand and books, and favorite items from Uncle George. It'd be Victoire, Fred, and me. With all the stories I'd heard, I was pumped. But I was also sad. I was leaving my family for the first time, and I was leaving my baby sister, and she was upset at that.

"Why can't I go!" Eight-year-old Lily demanded. She been complaining ever since I got my letter. Al had too, but not as much as Lily.

"You're too young, Lily," Dad told her. "In another few years, you'll be going with your brother to Hogwarts."

"That's forever from now!" Lily whined.

"Don't worry, Lily! I'll be here for Christmas," I said with a reassurance.

"Christmas, that's forever too," I heard her mumble. Then we went through the barrier, and we met up with the others. All was well before I gave hugs before I boarded. I hugged my baby sister the tightest.

"I promise I'll write to you exclusively," I whispered in her ear. I felt her tears on my shoulder before I heard her stifled sob.

"Ok. I love you, James," She sighed.

I smiled and discreetly kissed her hair. "I love you too, Lil." Then I pulled back and got on the train with the others, hung out the window to wave goodbye. I ignored the stares that were sent at my father and family as I waved.

"Don't worry, Lil, I'll send you a branch from the Whomping Willow!" I yelled, having been told the story about it. Lily giggled, despite her tears.

"James Potter, don't you dare!" My mother protested, but I laughed, and so did Dad and all the others. Then we were gone, heading off to Hogwarts, away from my family. It was a great term, and I kept my promise, writing letters especially to Lily. And when Christmas came around, I spent a lot of my time with her, playing Exploding Snap, Quidditch, and teasing Al. And I hadn't noticed the extent to which I had missed her. It was almost brutal. But then two years later, she was coming on the train with me, and my protective nature really kicked in.

I remember that day, the increased feeling and not knowing where it came from. We'd gotten through the barrier and met up with the others. It was an important day, because the youngest three, Lily, Hugo, and Louis, were finally going off to Hogwarts. More hugs were issued and tearful goodbyes. I was happy. My little sister was coming with me, but then I was even more careful about her. I knew the teasing that went on at school, and I was sometimes the one teasing. I wasn't about to let my sister be subjected to anything like that. And with me being a fourth year, a Chaser, and a popular guy, that wasn't hard to see to. And of course there was a problem as soon as the train left.

After watching Teddy trying to race the train to entertain Lily, Fred and I went off to find some of our friends. Over the years I found myself hanging out with a large assortment of people from all different houses. We found them, but then there was a commotion from the hall, and me and Fred rushed to see what it was. Of course it was Lily, a furious look on her face, and Hugo and Louis behind her looking just as angry. And another first year girl was on the floor, embarrassed and angry. It was obvious that Lily had shoved her. I immediately recognized the girl. She had to be a Nott. Al and I had been in a lot of fights with Carter Nott, and this girl looked a lot like him.

"Take that back!" Lily yelled, and when the girl started to get up, Lily looked as if she was about to shove her again. Knowing I should stop her, I did. I stepped up and held her shoulders.

"What's going on?" I demanded. The girl raised herself to her full height and a haughty look I'd seen on her brother surfaced.

"She called Aunt Hermione a . . ." Lily trailed off, but everyone knew what she meant, and all eyes turned accusingly to the other girl.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Why should I tell you?" She asked sneeringly.

"You're Carter Nott's sister, huh," Fred said, his face one of rage. No one in our family took kind to people using the word 'mudblood'. I was a BIG taboo in the family. "Figures," Fred continued, "that you'd be just as crude and pompous as his dumb ass."

"Look, kid," I said, trying to get my sister in a safe zone, and keep her from a fight, "you call my aunt that again, and we will have a major problem. Because I don't care if you're a little girl, I will make your life hell. You got it?"

But she only sneered again and said in a cold drawl, "You don't scare me." and walked away. I took Lily's luggage, and Fred and I led them to a compartment.

"How did you know her brother?" Hugo asked us.

"He's a prick," I said, "No manners or etiquette. Don't worry about it, and don't let them bother you. Just fight 'em off."

"Your mother would be very disappointed in you," Louis said in a smooth tone, "if she knew you were encouraging your little sister to fight."

I laughed. "But she wouldn't be surprised! Besides, as long as I'm here, Lily will always have backup."

"I don't need you to back me up," Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"That doesn't mean you won't have it," I told her. And she rolled her eyes again, but smiled. And with that one smile, I knew it was going to be a good time with her at school.

And I had been right. Her first year was a great one. She, Hugo, and Louis became regular pranksters, and it wasn't surprising to hear about them getting into a fight with Kay Nott and her cronies. They played pranks with us, and joined us on late night trips. She got almost as many detentions and letters home as I did.

Her second year was just as good, maybe even better. With it being my fifth year, most would have thought I wouldn't see her as much, but they were wrong. I barely ever studied for my O.W.L.s, so my time was free. There were more pranks and fights, and she joined the team as a Chaser, Hugo as our Keeper, and Louis played as a reserve Beater. It was a great team, and we had a great bond as Chasers.

Lily's third year was a little more eventful. At that time she was allowed to cause havoc in Hogsmeade with Fred and me, but it was also a time of hormones it seemed. I hadn't noticed, but my sister, my baby sister, was becoming the objects of many boys' attentions. And as her big, bad brother, it was my job to fend them off.

I remember the first time I had to defend her honor, and she wasn't even there! I had been walking the halls with Fred, Tony Warrington, and Jack Corner on a Saturday. It was way too cold outside to hang around the lake, so everyone was in the halls or their common rooms. We just roamed and caused trouble. We were going past the Great Hall when I heard it.

"Hey, have you seen that really hot Gryffindor yet?" a boy I recognized as Riley Flint said. I paused in my stride, wondering who he meant. I hadn't really noticed any extremely hot girl in my House. The others stopped too, also wondering who it was.

"Nah. Which one are you talking about?" Carter Nott asked, his oafish voice making me want to hit him instinctively.

"That Lily girl," Riley replied. I felt my body freeze, and the others stiffened.

"The Potter girl?" Carter asked disgusted. "Why on Earth would you consider looking at her?"

"Dude, have you seen her?" Riley asked. "She may only be thirteen, but she has a _very_ promising figure."

"That's hard to believe," Carter spat.

"Just try and see her. I'm not saying I'd try a relationship with her, but I'd do her in a second," Riley admitted. That did it for me. I rushed at him, slamming Flint into the nearest wall, my hand holding his throat, his feet off the ground.

"You son of a bitch!" I snarled. I felt a hand on my shoulder, but it disappeared as quickly as the crowd around us formed.

"What the hell, man?" Flint chocked out, panicked.

"I should kill you," I told him. "I really should. I really want to."

"What did I do?" He whimpered. Wrong thing to say.

"What the hell are you asking that for? After what you just said about my sister?" the color drained further from his face, and whining noises came from the back of his throat.

"I'm sorry, dude. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry," He repeatedly apologized. My grip on his throat lessened.

"Say another thing about her and you're dead. Talk about her, think about her, even look at her and I'll kill you. Got it?" I asked, a deadly warning. He nodded vigorously. I dropped him, and he made a loud thump as he hit the ground. I looked back to see that Fred had his arm around Carter's neck, making him bend his knees as he tried to pulled Fred's arm away. Upon me letting Flint go, Fred let go of Carter, and Carter took a few steps back. I moved back to the guys and gave out one last warning.

"If I hear or see anyone talking about or touching my sister, there will be hell to pay!" Then I turned and stalked off, the others following, and silence issuing from around us.

Lily hadn't been happy when she'd heard about that, but I wasn't too concerned, and was happy when she told me she wasn't into the idea of getting into a relationship at all. She told Mum and Dad about it, and while Mum chewed me out, Dad told me I did a good job and to keep it up. Soon I recruited Al to help, and Frank too. Dominique joined us to after that. She became one of my favorite cousins then.

Then came her fourth year, and a whole new round of admirers. More stares and date proposals, and more threats and beatings I had to issue. But still she assured me that a boyfriend wasn't on her list. It made me happy but didn't stop my threats. And I know now that I kicked my threats up a notch, and it was because I was afraid. It was my last year, and I would no longer be here to fend the boys off. It would be up to Al, and he wasn't as into the fending off boys thing as I was. I could barely call him a big brother. He said he was "Respecting Lily's ability to make good choices", but I think he's just lacking the drive. I respect her choice too, but it doesn't mean we shouldn't protect her. And it wasn't far into the year before I found out why Al wasn't into it as much. Because of his best friend.

I still remember the fight, the biggest and worst one I've had with Al. I'd noticed that his best friend liked Lily when I noticed that he stared at her too much. For a week I tried to play it off, waiting for Al to do something about it, but he kept staring, so I was afraid Al hadn't scared him off right, or that Al just didn't notice. So one Sunday morning, I took him to the Room of Requirement to talk about it.

"What's this about, James?" He demanded, tired. I'd had to wake him up. "It's still a weekend, and I'd like to sleep a little more."

"I want to talk to you about your friend, Scorpius," I told him.

Al's face scrunched up in confusion. "What about him?"

"He likes Lily." I had decided to flat out tell him.

Al looked at me in disbelief for a moment, then said, "What?"

"I know!" I said outraged, "He's been staring at her! He likes her! You have got to talk to him!"

"No, wait, back up!" Al shook his head. "You woke me up this early and dragged me out of bed to tell me something I already know?" I stopped, and now I was confused.

"You knew? Then did you talk to him, or is he just not scared of you?" I asked. I had been willing to scare him off, but he was Al's friend, therefore his responsibility.

"What the hell would I talk to him about it?"

"To tell him off! He can't like her!"

"He can't control that! No one can!"

"Do you approve of this?" I demanded, wanting to know, yet not wanting to.

"Yes, I do. I see no problem with it." It was the first time I hit my brother with earnest intentions of hurting him.

"What the fuck!" Al asked, as he rubbed his jaw.

"How can you approve of that!?" I asked in a furious outrage.

"Why shouldn't I?" Al demanded.

I almost laughed. "Ok, well: one, he's a Malfoy. Two, he's your best friend. Three, he's older. And what was reason number four . . . let's see . . . oh! That's right. He likes our baby sister!" I practically screamed at him.

"We can't control what they do!" Al screamed back. "Besides, Lily's not looking for a boyfriend, remember!"

"That doesn't matter, we still have to defend her! He doesn't deserve her, let alone deserve to look at her!" I had never been so mad.

Al let out a frustrated groaned and shook his head. When he looked back at me, rage was in his eyes. "Look, James, I understand you want to protect her, but she's not a little girl! So let her handle her business and suitors. Leave Scorpius the fuck alone. I swear if you mess with him because of this, you will regret it. I don't care if you're older and bigger than me!" then he turned on his heel and walked out of the room. I didn't stop him.

The fight resulted in a long-term silence treatment between us. We avoided and ignored each other. Acted like the other wasn't there, even during the holidays. For the first time, he didn't get me a Christmas present, and I didn't give him one. We were asked separately what was wrong dozens of time, but we refused to talk about it. And I was even worse towards Scorpius Malfoy. I hexed him whenever I could, hit him if there was a chance. It wasn't until almost the end of the year that we made up, and I conceded to leave Scorpius alone. Lily didn't like him that way, and he never tried. I left it like that.

My biggest mistake, because the next year, I soon thought that I should've killed him. Because it was in Lily's fifth year that she got her first boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy.

After I had graduated, moved into my own flat, spent time with my family before starting auror training, and had a heart wrenching goodbye with Lily at Kings Cross, she promised she'd write to me every chance she got. So it was by letter that I found out about _him_. I've kept ever letter she ever wrote, but I kept this one on top, and I remember it by heart.

_Dear James,_

_I have great news! We won the match against Slytherin!_ _Of course you didn't doubt that, but neither did I. Total score was 320 to 140. We totally creamed them! But . . . I have some other news, something you won't be happy to hear. You have to promise not to rush down here and throw a fit! I should probably just say it. I'm now officially going out with Scorpius._(I think that was where my heart stopped.)

_Now_ _don't freak out. I'm happy, honest. I really like him. I know, I know . . . earlier I had said that I wasn't interested in anyone, but lately my feelings have changed, and I just kinda recognized it as a type of crush. We're really kinda casual about it, nothing's really changed, except for the whole couple part. (I won't go into details about those parts.) Anyway, you probably want to drill me on what happened, so here it is._

_After the match, we were all kinda jumping for joy I guess you could say. We got dressed and when we came out, everyone was singing "Potter is our Queen" or "Potter is our King". I think some even sang "The Weasleys are our Kings" even though we have Roxy. I don't know. Anyway, we were striding down the corridors, everyone behind us singing, when Scorpius stopped to congratulate me and Al. Well after a short conversation, I said I was going to go down to the kitchens to get some food, and everyone else was going to the common room for a celebration. Scorpius offered to go with me, and I agreed. __So it was just us two, talking about things as we went to the kitchens. We got onto the subject of how Lucas likes me. I told him I didn't like Lucas, and he asked me why I never seem to date. I told him it was because no one I liked asked.(I couldn't believe I actually kinda flirted with him at that point.) But he grinned and took a step toward me, so we were like an inch away from each other. He asked me if he asked me out would I say yes. I smiled and told him that I would. Then he just kinda kissed me. I won't go into detail of the whole snogging part, but in simple words, after we caught what we were doing, he asked me out, and I said yes. Please, please don't make a big deal of this! I'm happy, and I want you to accept this._

_I love you with all my heart,_

_Lily_

It's a blinding blur what happened after that. I think I passed out for a bit. But I remember rushing over to Mum and Dad to see if they'd heard. They had been ok with it. There was a short argument, and it ended with me storming out and going back to my empty flat. For what was probably hours, I pondered it all. My baby sister had a boyfriend, one she liked, one that she had snogged. I shuddered, then I almost cried. I wasn't needed. She had someone to protect her now. Someone to keep other guys away. Someone who will enjoy making her laugh and smile, and that someone wasn't me anymore.

When she came home for Christmas break, I had her over at my flat for three days. I still remember our talk.

"Are you sure about him?" I had asked her after handing her a drink. Turned out she had loved my flat, and loved that it was just me and her. I enjoyed that too.

Lily smiled. "Yes, James, I am. I really like him. He's good to me."

I sighed, taking a swig of my own drink while trying not to rush over to the Malfoy Manor and be sent to Azkaban for murder. "I guess that's all I can ask for then huh? Just promise me something?"

"What is it?" I almost laughed at how hesitant she was.

"Look, just promise me that if he hurts you . . . that you'll tell me." I kept my eyes down, staring at the cap to my bottle of water. I don't know why she did it. Maybe I looked vulnerable, maybe I looked lost. I sure felt both of those, but she hugged me, her tiny body seeming fragile all over again.

"I love you, James," She whispered against my shirt. I felt that urge to cry again, but I swallowed it and held her to me. I leaned down, much father than I used need to, and kissed her hair.

"I love you to, Sis," I murmured.

I'll admit at that time I was worried, but she promised to tell me if he hurt her. But I still felt like I was losing my grip on my baby sister. Like I was losing her. But she still wrote to me, and barely ever mentioned Scorpius in her letters. The occasional "everything's ok" or "we had a little tiff today" and she might explain the fight, but she didn't ever tell me that he'd hurt her, and I couldn't start a fight. And at that time I honestly thought that nothing would come of it. Like all flings and teenage relationships it would end. But it lasted through out her fifth year, and through her sixth year, and through her seventh year, and I began to slightly panic.

I remember when I first heard it. It was the summer after she, Hugo, and Louis had graduated, and the time before they all went off to do what they wanted to. Louis was going to work with Uncle Charlie, Hugo had been recruited to the Chudley Cannons, and Lily was taking further training to become a Healer.

It was a big family get together, including all of our boyfriends/girlfriends. By then I had started dating Lily's friend Cassie Kirke, who was Lily's age. I hadn't been sure yet, but I was sure I loved her. There was Teddy and a newly pregnant Victoire with their two-year-old son Henry. Dominique had started dating my friend Tony a year before and they were madly and disgustingly in love, and had gotten married four months ago. Louis at that time was dating Sienna Finnigan and had brought her. Fred had gotten married two years before that, to Selena Applebee, and they were expecting a baby soon. Roxanne brought her new boyfriend Tucker Bradley, and Rose had been with Lorcan and they were getting married in two months time. Hugo brought Kylie Krum, his girlfriend of two years. Albus had brought his fiancee, Fate Ackerman with him. Alice Longbottom and Lysander had been together recently, and were getting serious. Frank Longbottom had brought April, his wife of barely a year. And of course my baby sister brought along Scorpius Malfoy. Her boyfriend of almost three years now.

He had had to leave a little early for something, not that I was complaining, but that was when I heard it.

"Are you sure you have to go?" I heard Lily asked him, her voice soft and slightly sad. I was wondering if I could pick a fight for making her sad.

He smiled a sickly sweet smile. "Yes, I am sure. My mum and grandmother would kill me if I didn't come to the family dinner night. Especially Grandmother. She's been real emotional lately, what with all of us getting older."

Lily smiled though and hugged him. He pulled away and kissed her quickly, but then kissed her again when he noticed that no one was watching. No one but me really. Lily giggled against his lips, and I felt like puking. She looked at him for awhile, and he looked back at her.

Then he kissed her once more and whispered, "I love you, Lily Luna." I practically choked on my piece of pie, but thankfully no one noticed.

I watched as Lily smiled in a way I'd never seen. "I love you too, Scorpius," She replied, and this time she kissed him. Then he left, but I couldn't bring myself to talk for the rest of the evening. Words got stuck in my throat, and I felt constricted. My baby sister was in love. She loved someone. They were serious. I could only pray it was false.

But it wasn't. She moved in with him in his flat, and I heard one to many comments about her sex life from the others as they joked. She was growing, but I just couldn't get myself to accept it. Then the news that was dreadful to me came only four months after they started living together. I remember the day.

Lily stood up to address everyone. She said she had an announcement at the big family dinner, so she had the floor. We all watched as she looked at the wall in thought, as if she was trying to string out the words she wanted to say. Finally she spoke.

"Scorpius asked me to marry him this morning," No one seemed to be breathing, and I don't think my heart was even beating, "and I said yes." Then it seemed everything erupted. There were "congratulation"'s and "that's great" and "I'm so happy"'s everywhere. Mum looked as if she wanted to cry, and Grandma was crying. I heard her say that she was going to see her baby's baby get married. I couldn't do anything. I just sat there, and when she came to me, a hopeful look in her eyes, I still didn't know what to do. Everyone seemed to be quiet as they watched us.

"What do you think?" Lily asked, straight through the crap as always. But it was a loaded question, and for about five minutes I didn't say anything. Lily was patient and waited. Finally after a lot of thought, I could speak.

"I'm happy . . . that you're happy. And if you want to marry him, then you should. I'll be there, and I won't say one thing about how stupid his House was," I told her, and she smiled and giggled, hugging me. Everyone seemed to relax as I hugged her back tightly. And I didn't want to let her go. But I regrettably did. The rest of the time I didn't really speak. I just went through the motions of being with my family, then Cassie and I went back to our flat. I immediately kicked off my shoes and went to our room. I discarded my shirt and fell on top of the bed. I felt the mattress sink slightly next to me, and then Cassie's pretty face was above me.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" She asked softly. I closed my eyes and chuckled.

"My baby sister just told me she was getting married, Cass, how do you think I feel?" In all honesty I felt unwanted. That was stupid, I knew she still loved me, but I felt like I wasn't needed all over again. I had put so much hope on the idea that it wouldn't last. Now they were getting married.

"You handled it wonderfully," Cassie told me, and she moved to rest her head on my chest.

I gulped back a sob, and held back my tears. "My baby sister's getting married, Cassie," I whispered, and I had never sounded so broken. I was thankful that she was there to hold me, and suddenly, I felt like a little boy again, being held in comforting and understanding arms.

And get married they did that very fall, the date of their first kiss. I remember it well. Al was the best man, with Calvin Zabini and Bradley Nott as the groomsmen. Alice played the part of the maid of honor, with Rose and Victoire as the bridesmaids. I watched in the front row, between Mum and Cassie, as Dad walked Lily down the aisle and gave her to him. Watched with tears as they were married, bonded forever until death. I congratulated them afterwards, hugged my sister tightly, whispering an "I love you", and I even gave Scorpius a sort of brotherly hug. Then after the reception, I watched them leave to their honeymoon. Smiles on their faces they only gave to each other. It hurt.

But time kept moving, and I couldn't accept that my tiny baby sister what a woman. Nothing really seemed to change. Two years into their marriage, there was an outburst of pregnancies in the family, Cassie and I included, prompting us to get married this summer after the baby is born. And Lily was part of it. She told us the day she found out, and everyone, including even me, was happy for them. Sure they were young, but they were sure they'd be fine. And through the pregnancy they were. She was emotional and hormonal as all pregnant women are, and with the nine pregnant women in the family, it was crazy. I was just glad that Louis and his girlfriend lived in Romania. But then Lily went into labor and everyone rushed to the hospital, and Louis and his pregnant girlfriend Emma Flooed in. And that led to this moment.

Here I am, in a hospital room with only my baby sister, me, and little Kent James Malfoy. My nephew and godson. Lily had cleared the room for us, and now we sat in silence as I held the tiny baby in my hands. He looked so much like she had when I had first seen her all those years ago.

He was tiny and looked so breakable. He was pale with a few freckles on his cheeks. His small amount of hair was the same vivid red I'd loved all her life. And his eyes were that same wide, innocent, brown color filled with wonder and curiosity as he stared up at me. And it was now that it hit me. It was like a Bludger to the gut. This tiny little thing was my baby sister's baby. She was a woman now, with a child and husband. And I too would soon have a wife and baby. Albus was married and also had just had a baby boy named Sev. We were grown up, adults. My role as the big brother had ended, was moot. She wasn't my baby sister anymore. Just my younger sister.

But I'll always remember that little kick of my mother's belly.


End file.
